rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vovtarlan glossary
This is a list of terms in the Vovtarlan language, the official language of Vovtarla. A * ale - are you sure? * alka - every * alka-reudi - every day * alkon - always * are - any * au ... - a, an D * da ... - and * derho, der- - how * -do - to, towards E * ehwe-, ehwa- - when * ei - yes * eihmo, im- - where * eilon, lo(n)- - what * ei(n) - certainly * eisab, sab- - who * elhwo, el- - why F * faja, faí - good H * ho(n) - not * hu(n) - no Hw * hwalta - flag, banner I * il - now, is, are J * jaéza, jez - almost, nearly * jawande, jande - many ** becomes "jowande/jonde" after a word ending in a or e * -jo, -ja - -ness K * kamba(u) - like, resembling * -kar - -ness * kezhan - past * kja - now * kosokrat - stable for horses * kossua - white horse * Kossuahwalta - White Horse Flag * koz - (V) horse L * la® - this * li® - that M * manezo - (V) spaceship * manwelzo - (V) large spaceship * mirre - genius N * naswi, nasi - from * neí - for O * (T)-olli - to rule * (o)por - bad * osshon - most * otcha - very, much * (o)tch-sa - like, resembling * otchsa mjon ... - as it seems R * reudi - day S * ... se ... - of, X of Y U * ura - out V * vare - ancient festival * voh(ti) - true * vola® - these * voli® - those * -vonsh, -vensh - (plural) Z * zar - must Trivia * (V) - Sarmelonid Vozonid loanword * (T) - tu- - honorary verb, present tense: ** present, perfect, continuous: (do, has done, doing) ** tu-, due-, sue- ** passive forms: (was done by:) ** -tri, -rim, -ruis ** past tense forms: ** toerul-, kuerul-, suerul- ** past passive: (obsolete) ** -tostri, -dustri, -ruesti ** future tense forms: ** tuwaé-, duwaé-, suwaé- ** future passive: (obsolete) ** -tuzeri, -duzeri-, suzeri- ** passive affix: -rim * do- - degrading verb, present tense: ** present, perfect, continuous: ** do-. duor-, suor- ** past tense forms: ** doir-, kajar-, suor- ** future tense forms: ** dowa-, duowar-, suowa- ** passive suffix: -tu * (K) - -kreu - common verb/default, present tense: ** present, perfect, continuous: ** -kreu, -dreu, -kreves ** passive forms: ** -kuri, -druim, -kruis ** past tense forms: ** -kradul, -dredul, -kretsul ** past passive: ** -rasti, -rimal, -ruisal ** future tense forms: ** -krowaé, -krodaé, -krezaé ** passive: -rim (formerly only for future, now applies to all tenses) * Pronunciation: ** a: *** ɒ- when stressed at the start of a word *** o- when the stressed part at the start of a word is the latter part of a compound word *** a- (sometimes ə-) when unstressed at the start of a word, stressed and/or unstressed elsewhere *** ʌ, ə when unstressed elsewhere ** b - b, pʼ- at the start of a word ** d: *** d *** dʲ before and after i (unless before a consonant) *** d͡r before r *** ɟ before w (dw ɟʷ) ** dzh: d͡ʐ, d͡ʑ before j or i ** e: *** e *** ɛ or æ unstressed or in diphthongs *** æ always within the word se ("of") ** f - ɸ ** g: *** k'~g at the start of a word, also in compound words *** g elsewhere *** x after h (hg x(ː)) ** h - x ** hg - x(ː) ** hw - xʷ ** j - j ** k - k, kʰ- ** l: *** l *** -ɭ in formal usage (declining), -l in common usage *** ɫ after h, r, t, and d ** nj - ɲ ** nv - nʷ, nʋ before o or e ** o: *** o *** o̞ unstressed *** ɔ unstressed in some words, usually before n ** p - p, pʰ- ** r - r, rʲ before and after i (unless before a consonant) ** sh - ʂ, ɕ before or after j or i ** t: *** t *** tʰ- at the start of a word *** tʲ before and after i (unless before a consonant) *** t͡r before r *** c before w (tw cʷ) ** tch - t͡ʂ, t͡ɕ before j or i ** u: *** u *** ʊ sometimes when unstressed *** -ʊ̯ diphthong *** ɯ- before n in most words (especially in native vocabulary) ** v: *** v *** ɸ before a consonant *** -ʷ- between a consonant and a vowel, but -ʋ- in nvo and nve except at the start of a word ** w - w, -ʷ- between a vowel and a consonant ** z - always z ** zh - ʐ, ʑ before or after j or i See also * Nandegakkovian glossary * Vovtarlan pronouns